Kirby Scripted Notes
by KirbyScripted
Summary: General notes for Hoshi no Kaabii and Kirby Right Back at Ya Scripted


Kirby Scripted Notes

Will be updated as new things come up.

**Hoshi no Kaabii**

For Hoshi no Kaabii, I simply write down what the English subtitles say. Episodes 1-60 and Episodes 94 and 95 have been translated by a team at the now pretty much deserted Kirby's Rainbow Resort. They haven't done anything since 2008, but a Youtuber who goes by the username of StarFumu is working on getting the rest translated. As of the writing of this (7/25), she is up to episode 72. She's also has a great deal of the subbed episodes up in original high quality.

READ: I DO NOT SPEAK OR UNDERSTAND JAPANESE, SO DON'T EXPECT ME TO TRANSLATE FOR YOU. I have no control over inaccuracies in the subtitles. The only thing I do is fix spelling and grammar errors. ONCE AGAIN, I CANNOT TRANSLATE OR SUB ANYTHING, SO DON'T ASK.

**Kirby Right Back at Ya**

For Kirby Right Back at Ya, I write down what the characters say. I'm not a fan of the English dub because they decided to give almost everybody a ridiculous, over-exaggerated accent. Because of said accents, I sometimes have trouble making out what they're saying. Sometimes I have to guess, and I usually put ([sic] what it sounds like) after the line. The worst offender is Blade Knight. Dear god, his accent is so thick that everything he says is pure gibberish to me. Another thing I have trouble with is differentiating between Fololo and Falala when they talk. Sometimes they don't move to indicate which one is talking, and their squeaky little voices are almost identical.

There are going to be a lot of spelling errors because I write the words as they're said. For example, Dedede likes to slur things like gotta, outta, and ain't. If I have interpreted someone's words wrongly, please let me know and I'll see if it needs fixing.

I'll say it again. I'm not a fan of this dub, not at all. It's almost painful for me to watch. The thing that I hate the most is Meta Knight's Spanish accent. I can't stand it. I don't even have words to describe how much it bothers me. Meta Knight is the thing that bothers me the most about the dub. I really love Meta Knight, but, compared to the Japanese Mety, Mexican Mety is kind of a jerk.

Even through I'm not a fan, I do realize that some people prefer the English dub. Therefore, I should cater to them as well and I will. It comes at a price because I will occasionally point out inconsistencies with itself and the Japanese version. Don't' worry though. I won't complain about all the cheesy jokes.

The source I use for Kirby Right Back at Ya is Youtuber PaperMario15. He has most of the episodes, but is missing Episodes 70, 72, 74-82, and 85-97. So far, I haven't managed to find them in good quality anywhere else, but I'm still looking as of 7/25.

**General**

For the first several episodes, King Dedede has a car that I refer to as the tank car. This is because it is built like a tank and has a cannon on it. Most of the time I refer to Dedede as the one driving the car, but in reality Escargon/Escargoon is the one driving. I only say that Dedede is driving because it's like Escargon can read his mind and knows exactly what the king wants the car to do. Dedede is usually manning the controls of the tank. I'm not sure he even knows how to drive. In the dub, the design of the car changes. In Hoshi no Kaabii, it is camouflage colored. In the dub, it is bright orange. The function of the car, however, remains the same.

At the end of each episode, the screen goes black except for a star that surrounds Kirby. I will commonly refer to this as the ending star.

Each episode takes me around 3 hours to type out. Not only do I write out everything they say, I also write out what is happening in between words. That is the only original text and is found in [boxes] like these.

I am missing some episodes, but I have both the English and Japanese versions up to at least episode 70. Technically I have all the Japanese ones, but the ones above 72 have not been subbed.

I will upload these in the Japanese order, which means that the English ones are going to stop being in order eventually. For a large period of time, the English episodes aired in a completely different order. Eventually they synch back up again.

If you have a complaint or correction, feel free to tell me.

**Huge Edit:** It has come to my attention that some people would consider this literal script to be plagiarism. Since I never ever claim that the content is mine, it doesn't fit the definition of plagiarism. This is a service for the fans. A lot of people like to write fanfiction based off of the anime, so I thought that I would provide a reference and a source for quotes. If this offends you, I'm sorry, but I haven't done anything wrong.


End file.
